Superior
) Kongeriket Superior ( ) Konungariket Superior ( ) Wókičhuŋze Gichi-Gami ( ) ᗳᙟ-ᗴᘌ ᐃᗳᘍᐊᗹ ( )|image_coat = Coat_of_arms_of_Teutonica.svg|image_flag = Flag_of_Teutonica.svg|common_name = Teutonica|linking_name = Superior|motto = Nordenstern|englishmotto = The Star of the North|national_anthem = Do you see the Star?|royal_anthem = Hail to the King|image_map = Superior.svg|map_caption = Superior in Green|capital = Saint Anthony|largest_city = Saint Anthony New Hamburg|official_languages = , , |recognised_regional_languages = , |ethnic_groups = , , Superioran, Lakotah|demonym = Superioran|government_type = |leader_title1 = King|leader_name1 = Henry III|leader_name2 = Gustav Fredericksen|leader_title2 = President|legislature = Parliament|upper_house = High council|lower_house = Parliament|area_km2 = 2089384|area_rank = 13th|population_census = 27,120,419|population_estimate_rank = 41st|population_density_km2 = 13|GDP_PPP = $2,251,200,000,000|GDP_PPP_per_capita = $83,377.77|GDP_PPP_rank = 13|GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 4|GDP_nominal = $1,876,000,000,000|GDP_nominal_per_capita = $62,533.33|GDP_nominal_rank = 10|GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 6|HDI = 0.931|HDI_rank = 3rd|time_zone = Central Time|patron_saint = Saint Paul}}The Kingdom of Superior, more commonly known as the Superior, is a located in . It spans from the to the northernmost region of the continental Americas, and includes most islands of the . It is the 13th largest country in the world by proven land area, behind Saudi Arabia but before Indonesia having an area of 2,089,384km2. It also the 41st most populous country in the world, being less populated than Afghanistan, but more populated than Saudi Arabia. Superior has underwent numerous political transformations. Prior to European settlement, the region was inhabited primarily by the indigenous tribes of the Great Plains. During the 18th century, most of Superior was controlled by the and the . While France ceded northern Superior to the British Empire in 1763, southern Superior remained French territory until the when the United States purchased the land. The regions of the Louisiana Purchase which were later incorporated into modern-day Superior organized as the U.S. states of , , , , , and the . During the 1800s, an influx of Danish, Swedish, and Finnish settlers arrived in the then-American states of Minnesota and Iowa. After the assassination of Abrahamn Lincoln, the states of Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Nebraska all declared independence from the USA as the State of Superior, and after a 4 month Provisionary choose to invite the Prussian Prince Charles to the throne . On the other hand, the parts which formed Northern Superior today, were then known as the Dominion of Manitoba, Thunder bay and the . They were both annexed by Superior in 1901. The final part of Superior, the Northwest Territories, were acquired in 1912 by the Treaty of Yellowknife, which officially divided disputed claims over the northwestern continental Arctic coast between Alaska and Superior. Most inhabitants of Superior are the descendants of German and Norwegian immigrants who migrated from the former between the 18th and 20th centuries. The two oldest cities and most important cities in the country are Saint Anthony (Minneapolis), and New Hamburg. Superior is heavily influenced by German and Scandinavian culture, and has often been nicknamed, "New Germany" and "Little Scandinavia". History History of Superior German Settlement Sioux Wars Independence See More: War of Contingency '' Following the Assassination of Lincoln and the ensuing chaos the states of Nebraska, Minnesota, Iowa, and Wisconsin all collectively issued the Unilateral Declaration of Independence of the State of Superior from the US and elected to crown the Prussian Prince Charles as King of Superior following what is Known as the Prussian Plot a conspiracy to install a Prussian Monarchy in North America, it was largely acomplished by Germans who wished to remove WASP influence, and the assassination of the Republican leaders leaving only an unpopular and corrupt leader to promote republican values. When the War of Contingency first ignited between the Newly Declared Republic of Michigan, the Kingdoms stayed neutral opting not to join in the war. However when the Michiganers were pushed back, they sent a request of Aid to Superior to which they obligied. They issued a Declaration of War on the US and proceeded to sack the city of Chicago. After nearly a decade of war the Independence of the NU, Superior, and Michigan were recognized by the newly formed United Commonwealth. Carolian Era ''See More: Carolian Era '' The Carolian Era, specifically denotes the early years following the independence of Superior from the USA and the reigns of King Charles I & II. What marks this era is the stark Conservative Government closely following the Prussian and Later German Reich in its governance. The Era saw an influx in arms production, coal and iron mining, and militarization. It was marked by its use of military force to project influence over the weakened governments of North America, and the conflicts with the Lakota and Raineran people. Era of Magnamity The Era of Magnamity is traditionally held to be the reign of king Henry I and the early years of his daughter Queen Anna reign. This Era is seen as the Golden Age of Superior when the power of Superior traditionally peaked in power. This era saw a growth of Culture, law, intellect, power, economy, and the founding of the Superean Nation. This also saw the time in which Superior was a great power on the world stage in terms of economy, and military. Projecting it's influence far due to using Soft Power. Not only this but the Kingdom underwent many beneficial political reforms, rooting out corruption in the government and bussiness not dealing with the "Gilded Age" tht other north american countries had to deal with. The country also industrialized to a grandious degree through the money gained by the steel foundries and iron mines within the country. The Reign of King Henry I is still fondly remembered today being dubbed posthomously "The Magnificent". Canadian-Superior War ''See More: Canadian-Teuton War The Canadian-Teuton war started over land disputes between the british empire and Superior in Canada. In particular, the regions of Western Ontario, and Manitoba in which German and Finnish settlers have been immigrating. It began when fighting between British soldiers and Teuton troops posted at the border, in the rainy river district. It resulted in the 1905 declaration of war against the British Empire. The fighting lasted for 5 years against the british empire. It was the first military success of the Teuton Nation and ended with a crushing defeat of the British forces at the battle of Thunder Bay. It resulted in the Treaty of Yellow Knife in which British canada was divided up between Superior and Michigan. Teutonic Renaissance World War I Superior officially did not enter into any of the two World Wars, opting to stay neutral for various reasons. The reason for them staying neutral in the First World War was largely due to a Clause in the treaty of Yellowknife signed at the end of the Superior-British war, which stated ¨That for a period of 25 years the Kingdom of Superior shall remain in a position of neutrality in foreign affairs¨. Because of this the Nation opted to remain out of the war, however it was still highly sympathetic to the german cause with Supereans shipping and smuggling shipments into Germany. The view on Britain was brought low when britain would imprison Supereans trying to visit family in Germany, or destroying smuggling ships. Post world war I Superean Civil War The Superean civil war was a war in Superior between the republicans(who wanted to abolish the monarchy) and were supported by the UC and the monarchists (who wanted to retain the monarchy) who were supported by Sierra, Originating in the ascent of Queen Anna to the throne and ethnic differences between the various groups of superior. The Republicans were primarily WASPs within the country who's influence over the government has traditionally been whittled away by the Monarchy, utilized discontent among those who believed a Woman has no right to rule to remove the major thorn in their sides. The war ended for a 3 year period after the victory of the Republicans at the battle of Superior and the queen being captured and executed. They established the Republic of the Teutons. However leadership of the republic was very weak and their policies alienated many non-german groups in the country, most importantly the Norwegians of the Superior region.This ultimately resulted in the Exiled Monarchists in the Northern Provinces after the 3rd year of the republic existence managing to capture the capital and install young prince William as the king. Traditionally this marks the ends of WASP influence in Superean politics. World War II Superior through WWII maintained its neutrality this was mostly due to the internal turmoil of the country as the brief Republic of Superior (1939-1942) when it was finally overthrown by the monarchists who recaptured the capital and install the prince William as King of Superior. The damage sustained to Superior meant that it could not afford to enter World War II. The Era was mostly uneventful with rebuilding occurring and recovering from the economic shock of the war. This era in particular marked the end of the Noble Laws which allowed an aristocratic privilege to be granted to civilians. The king William was well known for his surrendering of his powers to his regent the President of Superior. This was done as a political move in order to suppress republican sentiment from rising in the country. The so-called economic miracle occurred near the end of this era, with Teuton economy soaring to new heights than before. This was mostly attributed to economic reforms conducted by the president at that time and investment into the steel industry, and most importantly the industrial sector. Cold War Cultural Renaissance Modern Era Geography Superior is a nation varied in geography. It's northern most territories are tundras. Throughout it's southern Territories are fertile plains that are the bread bowl of the nation. It's central region where most of it's pop is located is a forested area with over 11,000 lakes and 5,000 rivers. It's eastern-central region is filled with fertile grazing lands for cattle, and it's north-central region is filled with cool polar forests. Government and Politics The Government of Superior is an asymmetric Federal Constitutional monarchy featuring a parliamentary combined with a council democracy. The administrative units of Superior comprise of federal states, Freistädte, and Crownlands. A bunde is essentially a province of Superior, they are bound by federal law of the country but comprise a wing that has a changing number of representatives on the Parliament. Frei Städten comprise generally a metropolitan area of an important city, or populous City. They are not subject to Federal law, free to pass or ignore these laws at whim with the exception of Capital-level Laws which can only be passed by Parliament, there are currently 3 different Free City, being Brimsburg, Saint Anthony, and Duluth. They also control their tariffs and Taxes as of the Free cities act of 1997. Kronländern are essentially unincorporated territories of Superior. The federal representatives on the Council which elects the Chancellor (a primarily symbolic title), are elected by the Reichstag which is the parliament of Superior. The amount of seats on the Parliament are determined by the amount of seats in each wing. There are 4 wings comprising to the 4 regions with Federal states the Nord wing comprising of the canadian Federal states, the central wing Minnesotan Federal states, the ost wing Federal states in wisconsin, and the sud wing in the Iowan Federal states. The largest amounts of seats on the Parliamentment and the most important Wing is the Central one. The president works as the head of state,and elected by the people of the nation, since a constitutional change of 1942 Monarchy Main Article: Monarchy of Superior Being a Constitutional Monarchy, Superior has a hereditary monarchy following agnatic primogeniture that assumes the role as the head of state. Aside from powers associated with royal prerogative, the Teutonic Monarchy maintains a minimal role in Day-Day politics. They are mostly figureheads with little power ever since surrendering their powers in 1942 to the President. The Monarch represents the embodiment of the nation itself, and the lynchpin that holds it together. The royal is the House of Dubois , a branch of the German Imperial house of Hohenzollern (through the female line) and the House of Columbia (through the male line), it has it's origins in 1922 when Queen Anna ascended to the throne after the premature death of her two brothers, and the death of her Father King henry I.The 3rd and Final Hohenzollern King. They were exiled to Sierra (an ally of the Monarchy during the civil war) during the brief republic of Superior (1939-1941), until they recaptured the capitol installing the young prince William as king after the capture and execution of his mother Queen Anna. His father the Sierran Prince'' Christian was installed as regent until he relinquished his powers to the president. Foreign relations Superior maintains varied foreign relations among anglo-america as it sees itself as the vestige for german-americans. It harbors a dislike for the United Commonwealth due to their involvement in their civil war. While sierra has friendly relations due to close relations following their support for the Monarchy in the Superean civil war. It maintains some basis for cooperation with Texas due to their german-influenced culture. Superior is currently a member of the G20, being one of the most powerful states on the american landmass. The closest states to Superior on North America would have to be Michigan and New England, both states that possess very close political, historical, cultural, and economic ties with Superior. The Country is also apart of the Great Lakes Pact, an economic union between various countries such as the Maritimes, Michigan, Quebec, NU, and itself. Economy The Economy is fairly diversified between the Primary and Secondary sector with a growing voluntary sector. The economy is fairly rich making it among the top 10 (TBD) economies in the world going by OTL standards. Superior also has the 5th highest GDP per capita in the world, higher than Qatar, but lower than Ireland. The country's Primary Sector is very large and very important as it Occupies most of the America's corn belt producing well into the tens of millions bushels of corn each year producing around 30% of the region's corn. Wheat is another fairly important crop with around 100,000 bushels of wheats being produced every year. The Mining industry in Superior is also very important with large deposits of Taconite ore, and Iron ore being in the Great Lakes area, manganese,copper,nickel,platinum, and Titanium also exist. Throughout its history iron mining was a major part of Superior's economy producing over 80% of North America's Iron and 30% of the World's total iron ore at its height. The Northern Wing holds some of the richest mineral deposits in the nation with Gold,and base metals being extensive. The potential for mining in the region however despite the wealth that is delivered is mostly untapped. An exciting prospect for the state of Superior. The Secondary sector lies within the Central wing where most industralization is located, manufacturing, and steel smelting form the majority of the Secondary sector. Due to recent competitive prices in the international scale the country has seen a shift to the Tertiary Sector. The importance of the sector is in the medical field which Superior has grown to promienence. Currency The Currency of Superior is the Great Lake's Dollar, a shared currency between the countries of the Northeast Union, ''Quebec(tbd) and Superior. The Currency has an exchange rate into 1.05 USD. Demographics Population The population in total of Superior is approximately 25,200,000 according to the national survey conducted in 2012. 41% of the Pop currently identifies as German 26% Anglo 14% identify as Norwegian 12% are in other ethnic groups. Language Around 34% of the Pop speak English as their first language (aprox 9,520,000 People) 33% of the pop speaks German as their first language (aprox 9,240,000), 21% of the Pop speaks Norwegian (aprox 5,880,000), the rest speaks a minority language such Lakotah, Objiwe, Finnish, and Danish. The most widely spoken language of the country is Teutonic, a dialect of German. The dialect differentiate mostly in it's Vowels and consonants. 85% of Superioran speak english fluently according to the 2012 survey. The country also has a constructed language Superioran which uses english as a base but removes the non-germanic vocabulary and also prescribes to strict second verb order. Education Main Article: Education in Superior Education in Superior has remained one of the central focuses of the government and is vastly important to the People of Superior. Traditionally the Country has a mandatory amount of 15 years of schooling. This is divided up into Elementary, Middle School, High School, and Vocational Training/Bachelors studies. Traditionally these are all free and offered to all students as in place by the 1956 Education Reform. College is also free to all but highly selective and competitive making grades all the more important. The System also considers offering opportunities to study abroad very important making it easy and affordable to do so. The education system of superior is considered one of the best in the world. Along with this it is Mandatory to learn English and German from Kindergarten to Grade 11. Culture Main Article: Culture of Superior The culture of Superior is highly diverse and very developed. Due to the country's heritage, many of it's cultural features are german and scandinavian influenced. The country possesses one of the finest theatrical features in North America, with the Guthrie theater in St.Anthony being one of the most critically acclaimed of all theaters. Folk Culture Main Article: Folk Culture of Superior '' Superior's most prominent and well known feature is its folk culture. For a nation so young it has developed a plethora of cryptids, myths, holidays, and tall-tales. An example of holidays is the Walpurgisnacht Festival . In essence a second halloween where witches are believed to come out at night and whisk children away. The night is celebrated with large dances and music to scare away the witches, along with bonfires. A popular cryptid within Superean folk culture is the Wendigo of the Algonquian people. Believed to be the spirit of people who have succumbed to cannibalism it appears as a giant bipedal deer. It's bite will transform a person into a wendigo. Another popular cryptid is Vantal (A corruption on the finnish words Vanha and Talvi, or literally Old winter) said to be a white, hairy creature who will steal away people outside in winter storms and bring them to their lairs to eat them. It was believed to be made by finnish lumbermen to scare their children from playing in blizzards. Music In Superior, many popular genres have developed, one in particular as Neo-medieval. This style displays tunes that are similar in composition to Medieval folksongs, and in some cases pagan ones. Many of them describe traditional tall tales, and mythology, while others are original and made up to be similar to traditional song-stories. Instruments in the genre will often include Lyre, Harp, and Flute. Rock is another popular genre, with many famous artists of that genre coming from the country itself. Cuisine ''Main Article: Superean Cuisine Cheesekurds.jpg Hotdish.jpg Turkeyburger.jpg Cuisine in Superior has evolved over time from German, and Scandinavian cuisine. The most famed dishes from Superior are Cheese Kurds, Mozarella deeped fried in Batter. Along with Hotdish, a tater tot casserole mixed with meat, potatoes, and vegetables. The Kingdom is often proclaimed as the origin of the Hamburger, which is a fairly popular dish. Another popular variant is the Turkey burger, invented by settlers in the city of Spargersfeld it uses a turkey as a burger and is nominally more liked among German Supereans in the region. Lefse and Lutefisk are also popular in Superior due to Norwegian influences among the countrymen. Category:Altverse